Forever and Always Doesn't Fade
by MoonPrincess623
Summary: Forever and Always lost it's meaning when they lost her: the only who held them together, the glue to their family. Now, Niklaus has found her, but after leaving her in order to protect her, he puts her in the path of the Cold Ones. After the fight with Victoria and Bella snaps, will they lose her again before they had a chance to save their family? Klaus/Elijah/KolxBella.
1. Chapter 1

**Moon Says:** Hate me if you want, but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head; especially after reading so many TwilighttxTVD fanfics. Oh, all the stories I have running through my head. Damon and three Originals have stolen my heart, and I'm not sure if Loki, my true love, has any chance to getting it back. This will probably be changed into an ongoing fic, but I'm not sure. It originally was just supposed to be KlauxBella, but damn you Originals! As I said, they stole my heart. I'm working on a longer fic right now between TVD/Originals/Harry Potter, but I wont' post it until it is finished. I have 3 chapters done and an outline, but I haven't completed it yet. Enjoy! Tell me what you think. I hate it when people get Klaus and Elijah OOC, but I'm not sure I have enough here to consider it. Should I continue it? Or do the original one I had thought about here? (Bella interrupts when Bonnie tries to kill her mate and kills Bonnie?)

 **UPDATE** : This is 2.0; I went back and edited a bit, wish I had done that first. I already have a few favorites and alerts! I'm not sure if if this is a oneshot or not, but I'll leave it a bit until I decide. I need feedback people! Did I get the Original brothers right? Anyone want to beta my other TVDxTwilight or Harry Potter please PM me. I need help keeping my favorites in order!

 **Forever and Always Doesn't Fade**

Bella had been waiting for him to come back to her, but he never did. She believed in her heart of hearts that he would come back, after all, he was a possessive bastard, and she belonged to him.

He would come back for her, but the problem was when. Her wolf always got distracted especially with that temper of his. She knew that when it was safe, he would have her back in his life…in his family's life.

"It's alright, Bella," Angela tried to soothe her when the separation started to become too much.

Angela was her best friend. A witch that her mate made sure was always by her side.

Angela had warned her against being in a relationship with Edward, a Cold One, but Bella was feeling vindictive herself. Not only because she knew the boy would be rip to shreds and burned in front of her in Niklaus had found out she dated him, let alone because the idiot touched her, but because she wanted to hurt her beloved.

Despite claiming that she was his mate, she knew that the idiot had slept with someone. Though, he had not claimed her yet, it still hurt that he would fuck someone.

She had felt it through their bond, fledging though it was. She wondered when she confronted him if the fact he was drunk and missing her, aching for her, made up for it.

Bella would figure out that later.

Right now she was pissed as fuck with Edward. The idiot tried to control her and not in a good way. Klaus was a possessive bastard and a control freak, but he had a right to be. He had more knowledge and experience than her; besides, he also let her make her own decisions…most of the time. In fact, he found it hilarious when she made the wrong decision—just as much as he wanted to be dominate, he found the best way to do so was for her to fuck up.

But that was the curse of an Alpha.

And he wasn't going to be the only control freak in her life. Niklaus had warned her of what she was to his brothers and himself. All because of some fucked up soul genetic thing.

When he had first smelt her, then later seen her, he had known who she was.

She was the soul twin he had lost along with his brother Henrik all those years ago. Her hair had matched him then, but now, she looked more like Niklaus' brothers with her brown hair and brown eyes (still fit in with the family).

When Niklaus had found her, he could only stare at her before he gathered her in his arms and held her close. He hadn't been willing to let go of her for hours. At first she had been kind of freaked out that a stranger, one she dreamed about occasionally, was suddenly in front of her and holding (she was in the woods behind her father's house—he had seen and followed her from the airport), but after smelling his scent and feeling safe in his arms, she relaxed. Her Hybrid told her later that she was the glue that held his family together. She was everything to them.

She was part of their soul and now that he found her again, he would never let her go.

Until the threat of their step-father had come back into his life (years after they had meet, when she wasn't even twelve). Now that Mikael knew that she wasn't his child anymore, he would come to kill her just like he would her Niklaus. And if there was one thing Niklaus valued above his life, it was her.

He would die before he let anyone take her away from him.

So he found a witch in the area where she permanently moved to (with Charlie at age thirteen because he had insisted it was better than living with her mother) and made damn sure that witch knew to protect her. He had left before his little mate's powers had manifested. Her powers coming out when she had stared to interact with the Cold Ones—threats to her life.

Angela had taught her how to use her magic, but it was hard considering she was a Sponge of sorts. She had texted her mate about this. His only reply was that Kol would be the one that would help her with her magic—as he had in their human life. But Kol wasn't getting undaggered until the threat of Mikael was over.

She also thought it had to do with the fact that he wanted her to himself for just a bit longer.

After the fiasco of James and that birthday party, Bella started to grow colder, letting the ice magic she felt in her soul begin to take over her.

And the longer her mate was away from her, the more it consumed her. When Alice dragged her to Volterra, it started manifesting more. The so called Kings recognized her magic and were wary of her, especially when she started to challenge Edward's claims about her.

Marcus flat out told those children that Bella was not Edward's mate, and they'd do well to fear the one that came claiming her.

Out of respect for that mate, they kept their minds closed off to the idiot boy, but it did not change the mind rapists' mind.

He would not leave her alone, and she just about killed him, mostly when the idiot proposed marriage. But something happened: instead of killing him for it, she agreed.

Then Victoria attacked and Angela, who had followed her to that mountain range in order to protect her, convinced her to let go. That was when she realized that her fear (the thought she lost him) and anger at Niklaus, her shield, and Edward's attempt at dazzling her combined made her loose herself.

When she realized this, she screamed and released the magic, fear, and anger inside of her. The two Cold Ones that had been hell bent on killing her went up in flames. In all her anger, she ripped Victoria's non-beating heart out, bitch shouldn't have gotten so close. Angela had been staring at her the entire time and grew greatly concerned when she saw Bella's eyes flash amber.

In that moment, she knew that she needed to get her friend and charge to her mate especially since tonight was a full moon.

Angela turned to the Wolf Shifter, who was looking at Bella with awe and, dare she say it, like she was his Alpha, and called him to her. The two of them got a nonmoving Bella onto the giant wolf and took her back to her house where Seth watched her and Angela made arrangements to get Bella to her mate. Angela used a spell on the Cold One that was left standing to make sure he didn't follow them, for now at least.

Hours later, when the moon was soon to be at its highest point, Angela was leading Bella into the field where her mate had been taunting the three women trapped in fire.

The sandy blonde Original turned immediately to them, and at first he was beyond angry at the witch for bringing her here, but when he saw the state his mate was in, he rushed to her.

"My little Belle, what is it? What has happened?" his voice was soft and gentle as he held her to him. He ignored any and every one that was watching them. No one matter to him but the young woman in front of him. Moving for the first time in hours on her own, Bella started sobbing.

As he comforted her, the Original Hybrid turned to the witch and glared. "I asked you to watch over her and protect her, yet you _dare_ return her to me like this?"

No one spoke as the crying continued. Once Bella was able to get ahold of herself, she pulled back. "I…killed…" she couldn't even finish the statement.

Her mate's eyes widened when he understood what she was trying to tell him, especially when the screaming started: first the wolf he was going to sacrifice, and not even a second later, his mate.

"She killed two Cold Ones; I thought you might like to be with her when she turned the first time," Angela told him as she backed up into the trees, content on watching what was going to unfold.

"Shit," he cursed, as he picked her up and carried her over to the alter. "The spell you placed on the she-wolf to stop the transformation, put it on her," Klaus ordered and the dark-skinned witch obeyed instantly, though her eyes were wide as she took in what was going on in front of her. While she knew a side to the Hybrid that most people didn't, because she was loyal, this was something entirely different.

Bella, instead of screaming, started to whimper after that. The pain was becoming less. It gave her a clear enough mind to realize that killing those Cold Ones wasn't what made her go cationic. It was the bond she had with her mate. She felt like she had done something unforgiveable but also something that she needed him with her for—by unlocking her wolf.

Before Niklaus could think of what to do, his brother came into the clearing. "Brother, why are you stopping?"

The Hybrid smiled and frowned at the same time. "I found her, brother, our little Valkyrie."

Elijah's face was in complete shock as he took notice of the small girl on the ground that he was brother was kneeling next to. It only lasted a few seconds before he was beside her himself.

"Why is she is pain?" Elijah questioned, his tone hard and unforgiving, but when Bella flinched, he ran a hand through her hair as he positioned her body against him.

"She hasn't changed at all, brother," was the only thing Niklaus said as he turned to his witch. "Start the ritual."

Elijah's head snapped up as he too connected the dots and looked uncertain at his younger brother. "But what about her? If she is like you, Niklaus, as she was before she died…"

The male Hybrid paused as he looked at the woman. Oh, he had waited a thousand years to be free, to be closer to what he knew his beloved was before she was murdered…could he wait another month and make sure that she was the same as him?

"I think we need to awaken Kol," Elijah advised as they considered what to do with the girl in front of them. There was no way in hell now that they had her, they would chance to lose her. "Remember the spell he was working on if we found her again?"

"Did he even finish it?" Klaus questioned. He didn't want lose her even if he had to stay bound for longer than this night.

"The only thing he was missing was her type of witch, and, according to him, our sister was the last before she died," was Elijah's quick answer.

Bella looked at the two of them, trying to hold back the whimper. She realized now what she just interrupted. Her mate was going to break his curse, and she was messing it up. "No. Niklaus _will_ break his curse tonight. You can deal with me later."

Both Originals smiled fondly at her. "You never change, love. Always so selfish, always putting your stupid brothers first."

"If I remember correctly, I didn't do so well the last time," was her small answer before pain hit her again.

Klaus and Elijah sobered up when she mentioned her death along with their youngest brother. "That wasn't your fault."

"Doesn't matter now, does it? Break your curse, my love," she told him softly as she touched his cheek with her hand. "I will be fine. We'll run together this night."

Niklaus leaned into her hand before looking at his brother, "Did the spell need her to not turn? Because I can't get Kol here before she turns."

Elijah hesitated before he shrugged. "I do not know. Our brother is a genius; you know he will have back up plans."

The Original Hybrid nodded before turning back to the witch. "Start the ritual."

Klaus tried to do it as fast as he could; he didn't even taunt his sacrifices like he would have before his mate came. He ripped out the heart of the wolf, and when it came to the vampire, he had Elijah steady this girl as Bella was the one who drove the stake through the vampire's heart.

They were twins of the soul; he wasn't breaking this curse without her.

When it came time to drain the Doppelganger, Elijah again held her up as Klaus cut one side of her neck.

"I know you don't like blood, but you must drink, sweetheart," he urged along with Elijah. Something inside of them told the brothers that she needed to be a part of this just as much as her twin was.

Bella nodded weakly as another wave of pain hit her, but Elijah holding her gave her strength.

"Take what you will of me, my Valkyrie, it is yours," her older brother whispered in her ear as she took energy from him, enough to keep her going and to fight off the pain as she moved to drink from the girl who had been silent since Bella came into the picture; probably too frightened and confused to say or do anything.

Neither Niklaus nor Elijah was going to admit in that moment, watching her drink, was making them quite aroused.

Oh, how hunting would be when she was like them.

The Hybrid twins drained the girl and when she fell to the ground, the spells covering both Niklaus and Bellatrix that hindered their wolves broke causing their bones to start breaking.

Elijah had forgotten as he watched the twins shift, how their eyes never left each other, how close and connected they were. He wasn't the only one that saw how Niklaus' body was positioned around their Bella. Never had there been anyone that he had put above himself.

Hell, there had never been anyone that any of the Originals put above themselves except her: the glue that held their family together.

Elijah felt a shift in the air as the Bennett witch made her entrance.

 _Niklaus you ass_ , Elijah thought, _why didn't you tell me you found her? I had given up hope._

Elijah wasn't sure what to do when Bella solved the problem for them. All that time around the Cold Ones had made her gift come out not just her magic (or was it a form of her magic?). She wrapped her shield around her mate.

The witch that had helped them got her neck snapped by a raven-haired male that couldn't take his eyes off the brunette currently transforming into a werewolf. His brother grabbed the Doppelganger and ran off.

Elijah was about to kill the witch when he had a better thought. Quite a better one considering that his little mate was currently getting drained quite fast protecting Niklaus. Their Little Valkyrie would need all the strength she could get.

With a speed the other vampire watching couldn't hope to match, the Noble Original grabbed the Bennett witch and tossed her down on the ground next to the girl that was once his sister. Bella grabbed the other witch before she could do anything and quickly drained her.

That was when Elijah quickly grabbed his siblings and ran off with them, taking them to a more secure place so they could transform in peace.

Tomorrow, he would spend time with his Bella and, hopefully, bring his family back together. Because now that he found her, there was nothing that was going to get in between them. Nothing would tear his family apart again.

Forever and Always didn't stop having meaning just because they had lost one of their own. It was time the Originals remembered just what Forever and Always meant.


	2. Chapter 2

Moon Says: Okay, so I said I would update, and it has been forever. I am a horrible person, but I have been going through some emotional stuff this past year. My great uncle, who was a true grandfather to me, passed away and it hurt my family deeply. We've all changed, for better or worse. My brother has a child which I don't really know how to deal with. And, I'm freaking out over finally almost graduating grad school. Yeah, freak outs. But writing helps, reading fanfics helps, playing video games helps. Too much, really. So, here is the next chapter in this little fic. It isn't much, but it is something. I have no freaking idea where I am going, so any ideas?

WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SEE WITH THIS STORY? Are their specific plot lines that engage your fancy? I'm on bored, otherwise, I am not sure what I am going to do with the fic.

WARNING: Let me explain, in the past, some societies didn't frown on incest. Look at the old gods for example. So, a thousand years ago, Niklaus and Elijah didn't think too much on the fact that they loved their sister and neither did she. Bella is the reincarnation of Niklaus' soul-twin. She is a descendant of some wolves that escaped from Mikael that night. In fact, so are Jacob and his tribe. Mix in some weird magic, and boom, wired shape-shifters. Now enjoy.

Forever and Always Doesn't Fade

~Chapter 2~

Honestly, she should have known that when she woke the next morning that things would have turned out this way. That her mate would be dying to be balls deep inside of her. To be one with her.

That she would ache for him uncontrollably even unconscious was not a surprise either.

After all this time, she was not surprised that he couldn't wait for her to wake, so he woke her up in his own way. His thumb was working her clit with his tongue as deep as he could get inside her, licking her clean from the orgasm that woke her up.

Bella could not even come down from her high before Niklaus was inside her, stretching her, filling her. Not that Bella could really think before, as she woke up distracted by her climax, but now she really couldn't think.

There was brief pain at first. Nothing compared to the heartache of loving her mate or when she got a small amount of Cold One venom inside her.

But her mate was experienced and knew exactly what to do to make her forget the pain—to make her forget _everything_. Quite different from their first time together with all involved inexperienced—not that it wasn't pleasurable. If there was one that she did not doubt about Elijah and Niklaus, it was that even if they didn't know what the fuck they were doing, they would figure it out for her. They would _never_ leave her wanting _, never_ truly hurt her.

When her mate had her body climaxing again, she felt someone coming closer. Her magic and nose told her that he wasn't a threat, and she knew her mate knew as well. Yet, whoever it was, Niklaus had no inclination to stop fucking her, claiming her.

Not that her cumming stopped in the first place. No. Niklaus had waited a thousand years for her, and at least half a decade with her in front of him, so just one time was not enough. He had to have her more. Had to prove himself.

The wolf had to make up for lost time, but there was another reason, a deeper one. Niklaus was a prideful shit. He needed to make sure that his twin knew who she belonged to—the one that fucked her and made her cum over and over. Bella knew that this was his way, instinct-wise, to prove that he was a good mate.

After all, she knew he harbored intense regret and guilt. He believed that he was the one person in the world that should protect and love her the most. And he failed. She died on his watch, and that sin, in his eyes, was enough to make him insane. Along with half of his soul being sealed as well.

Bella wanted to make things easier on him, and she wanted to see who was approaching them, so she tilted her head to the right, and Niklaus took the opportunity to bite the side of her neck that was bared for him. When his teeth, fangs, sunk into her, she cummed…again.

Her dark eyes locked onto the man as her mate continued to take her. Elijah's own dark eyes darkened even further, and she chuckled in response to his lust.

"Brother, you could not wait for me?" Elijah's voice was low and husky, almost a growl.

Niklaus only smirked as he looked up a this older brother. The Hybrid gave a few final thrusts and licked the blood off his mate's neck that came from his calming mark. "Well, you had her first before, it was only fair that I have my soul-mate first this time."

Bella chuckles as she sat up with a sore body. The first change was always horrible. She remembered the horrid screams and pain coming from Niklaus that it stained her soul. Even if she was dead, that didn't mean their souls weren't still connected. That's the thing about being her kind of witch, the magic of the soul was power and a curse.

Elijah was immediately down next to her as she sighed from the soreness. "Are you alright, little one?"

Bella nodded before she turned to her mate. As she locked eyes with him, there was so much she had wanted to say. She had wanted to hurt him, but now, faced with him, she did what she always did: let it go. Because in the end, she was always the only one who put him first, and she didn't mind. There were things to fight with him on, but now, this wasn't it. This wasn't the time.

Later, when that stalker found her, they'd get into it. Probably have make up sex too. More claiming as well. Fun times ahead.

"I'm tired," she whispered as she looked away at peace with herself for the moment. She knew what would happen next as Elijah handed her clothes and the two Hybrids got dressed. First, she would sleep, and the others would plan for her protection.

After all, Niklaus left her in Forks to protect her, and now she was exposed.

Of course, Niklaus read her thoughts like always. "I never wanted to leave you, but I _cannot_ lose you again," he growled and pulled her into his lap, yanking her hair almost gently which pulled her head to to side, so he could bury his nose in her neck—licking her mating mark.

Elijah cut in, "She is here now and not leaving," Niklaus rolled his eyes before his brother continued. "But we need to make sure she is stable. If you will not awaken Kol, then we must kill the threat that Mikael presents—especially since she is at risk and vulnerable."

Niklaus' tightened his arms around her at the possibly of that bastard being a threat to his mate.

Bella took charge then. "I need sleep. The change and your claiming wasn't exactly something a small rest could fix," she looked at her twin amusedly as he only smirked with no remorse.

Bella shook of his arms, stood on shakily legs, and took a step toward Elijah who followed her movements as well. His arms wrapped around her and held her steady.

Bella buried her face in his chest, breathing him in deeply. She had missed Elijah. It hurt her to not have remembered him or the rest of her family. At first, she was just consumed with Niklaus and her memories came and went, but after the change and the ritual, she felt her magic filling her more and the memories attached to her soul were leaking through.

She remembered that Elijah had been her first in the woods that day. The day she was to do her first hunt, but she hadn't been able to make her kill because a nomad had found her. Her brothers were close enough to help her deal with the idiot, but she had dealt the killing blow.

A blow that seemed to shock her to her core. Their love brought her back. Elijah guided her mind back to her magic and body. She had learned that day that the thought of losing her was enough to make her gentle brothers into monsters.

Elijah ended up not only killing her an animal, but he showed her how he loved her deeply. She had always knew he loved her, but until then, she was insecure. After all, it was just another day in her life where she had self-doubt, always doubting her worth, but Niklaus and Elijah made her understand that no matter what happened, they would love her because they _loved_ her.

She remembered the way his body felt in hers. It had hurt a little more than it did with Niklaus just now because no one knew what they were doing even though her brothers were at an age where they should have taken a woman already.

But she was special. She was theirs. Always and Forever.

Until she destroyed her family by failing to protect their little brother. He had been her responsibility, yet she failed him and joined him in death.

Elijah gently pulled her head from his chest and raised her chin. He pressed his lips gently onto hers before pulling back and resting his forehead against hers. "Come, my little witch; I have a place nearby that you can rest. Your body was human, magical, but human, so we must take care of you," Elijah gave Niklaus a look of warning, "then we will discuss our future _when you are awake_."

Niklaus was always one that wanted to protect her without putting her in danger which meant that he would leave her out of things. Kol always wanted her in the thick of things, his mischief partner. Elijah would be the one that take her opinion in consideration before making his own decisions.

That was the problem with Alpha males. It's why a part of her secretly loved being with Kol as a partner, and her other two siblings were more followers. It was a balance that she needed. After all, that was the kind of witch she was.

Her eyes started to fall close as her mind slowed. Elijah only chuckled before picking her up carefully, cradling him to his chest. It didn't take long before he and his brother arrived at his temporary residence.

As Elijah laid her down on his bed, he and Niklaus took to her sides, sandwiching her in between them.

The older Original looked down at the precious gift laying next to him before he made a decision. His eyes lifted to his brothers, and he told him his vow, "This time needs to be different. She died because none of us bothered to talk with her—because she didn't talk with us. We have no need to prove ourselves to each other."

Niklaus nodded as his left hand absentmindedly rubbed a spot on her hip. "We assumed she would always follow, but that is not who she is. It seems Kol was the only one who really saw her. All we saw was a girl who needed to obey her protectors."

Yes, Elijah remembers Kol. All these years, their younger brother had been lashing out at them because of what happened. He blamed the two of them for Bellatrix going out that night with Henry. If she hadn't died, Henry wouldn't have died, and if nobody died, he wouldn't have lost his magic or her.

All Kol had was his magic and Bella. Bella was the only one who paid attention to him. Finn was the favorite of mother, and father was wrapped around his daughter's fingers. Becca was the best feminine daughter one could have, and Bella was the best warrior daughter one could have. Elijah was the son he could count on, but Niklaus and Kol? Kol was ignored, and Niklaus was shunned and abuse.

Bella was there for them all. Made them all feel special. Made Mikael human. Made their mother…uncomfortable. It was as if their mother knew something about her that made her fear her more than Niklaus.

And when Bella died, they all broke down. Mikael went insane, killed all the wolves and turned his children into monster, but, in the end, blamed it on Niklaus when he found out his true parentage.

They would kill Mikael to ensure her safety, and then they would all be happy again. Finn would have the little sister who thought the world revolved around him. Becca would finally have a sister, another female around, again. Kol would have someone who put him first and made him her equal. Niklaus would have a mate that he would share with Elijah.

After all, his soul-twin deserved someone who could feel less selfish towards her. Because as much as he loved her, Niklaus knew with the way he had aged, he had become darker. A part of him was afraid that he would finally hurt her, but he knew Elijah would be there, as he always was, to hold him back.

Ah, but that was the problem wasn't it? They had all changed. They had become darker, monsters over these last thousand years. Would her purity be enough to keep them in line or would they taint her soul?

Would it be so bad if she was tainted, just a little?

In the end, the fact was that she was back, and whatever happened, it would work out because it had to.

There was no way in hell they were letting her go. They were too selfish. They were monsters, sometimes, and they'd be damned if she wasn't with them anymore.

Bella would never leave them again—no matter what they had to do.


End file.
